rulebritanniafandomcom-20200214-history
Jan A. Mantervreast
Jan Mantervreast is one of the youngest PMs for the Labour Party representing Tottenham. He was elected in 1995 and he currently helds the position of Minister for Education. Biography Jan Alexander Mantervreast was born in London on 20th of August 1972. His father was Mikael Mantervreat, a third generation Norwegian and a former civil engineer and his mother Liza Grezon, a retired laywer. Jan had an easy childhood raised by his civil family and on the age of 12 he started attending a Private School before entering the University at the age 18. From those years Jan started making some contacts within the Labour party. His father and mother were always loyal voters of the Labour Party and their son always believed the ideology and philosophy of the left wing party spoke to his heart and beliefs. At the age of 21 and just a year before graduating he really started working for the party unofficially inside the university bringing voters and he also registered himself as a party member. At the age of 22, on 1994 he finished his studies and took on the laywer office of his mother. Just a year before the General Elections he agreed to become even more heavily involved with the Labour Party as he met some more higher profile members. It was then when his star shine and he was offered a chance to run for MP of Tottenham, his own district. He won the seat by some votes and thus he became one of the youngest MPs just at the age of 23. Many people thought he would be just a golden boy that found himself in the Parliament by luck but Jan was determined to prove them wrong. On 1997, under Alexander Fabian Mullins he was moved to the frontbenchers for the first time and was trusted with the post of Minister for Education. After the change in the Leadership Jan was promoted to head of the department he was serving and Nick Edwards named him Secretary of State for Education&Lifelong Learning. During the election period of the General Elections of 1998 Jan was moved again back to the backbenchers after a ridiculous call made by the Prime Minister. Personality Jan is an optimistic person always caring for the fellow man. He is always seen with a smile in his face.One side of a politian and the other side of a passionate young person. He manages to keep his feelings inside him so he is not rude disrepsectfull or overstepfull. Always conviced of the Royal Palace power with a full loyality to the Queen but also with a will and opinion.Not a dummy without the capability of speaking for his beliefs. His has a nice gentle heart and too sesitive. He also is fully-loyal to the Royal Palace with a clear quite calm voice not shouting often. He is also very private about his private life believing that his loved ones must not be touched by the press or the will of other politians. Appearence He is a rather handsome young man. He has a thin but fit slender figure and wide shoulders. He is also rather tall. Many said that he would be more suitable for modeling than for being a politian. Many of his opponents from the years he campaigned for the PM seat called him The Model. Of course Jan never thought that good looks must mean a stupid person. He writes poetry and novels as also studies the Ancient Greek and Roman History and Philosophy. He likes spending time with friends and family and training to keep in shape. Timeline and Positions * MP for Tottenham (London) - Labour Party : 1995- present * Minister for Education - Labour Party :12 July- 1997 - 14 January 1998 * Member of the Labour Party : 1993- present